Blockchains have been developed to provide a decentralized, distributed database to record electronic transactions. In many cases, blockchains have been used for transactions using a digitally-based, virtual, cryptographic currency. In other cases, a blockchain may be used to simply record data at various times, such as for the confirmation and timestamp of files. In any instance, a blockchain is generally comprised of blocks, where each block includes a header and a single series of transaction records.
However, the transaction records stored in the blocks comprising a blockchain are often required to be of the same format and include the same types, and sometimes even sizes, of data. In the case of an entity that wants to use multiple types of blockchains, such as a different blockchain for several different currencies, the entity must deploy and operate each of the different blockchains, which may require significant resources and processing power. Similarly, an entity may want to operate a permissioned blockchain, where varying levels of permissions may be used for participation in the blockchain, such as by limiting the nodes that may add new blocks to the blockchain. However, because all transactions in a traditional blockchain are formatted similarly, the permissions may not be extended to access to the actual transactions in the blockchain.
Thus, there is a need for a technological solution to provide a partitioned blockchain that is capable of storing multiple transaction formats and types in a single blockchain, reducing the computing resources and processing power required for deployment and operation of the blockchain, while also providing for enhanced usage of permissions for permissioned blockchains.